User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 19 - The Journey Begins
*Scene opens on Xim and Coupe stumbling through the rocks* Xim: I can't believe you vouched for that son of a bitch Coupe: I don't understand what happened... Xim: I'll tell you what happened. You judged wrong and he betrayed us Coupe: I just don't understand why he'd steal the coin and not kill you... Xim: Didn't want to alert you to his presence probably Coupe: Could have cut hour throat in your sleep...he chose not to Xim: Stop trying to look for good in everyone, Coupe Coupe: Sorry *They hear a gunshot from near by* Xim: Shit Coupe: Let's go check it out *They creep over to a large rock and watch as BTTF leaves with CW, Liz and Zombie* Coupe: I know two of those guys... Xim: Really? Which ones? Coupe: The leader there, that's BTTF, he was head of police back in the city Xim: And the other? Coupe: CW. Was a member of Piet's gang...but I don't see him anywhere... *A gun is cocked behind them* ???: And who might you be? - *Pixel is sat on the throne in the main hut of the village. Many people are gathered in front of him* Pixel: It was Bob's wishes for us not to kill the prisoners we took of Scraw. They will be locked up and will be questioned by me, Flare and Mind. Mat: What of the two I found spying on the camp, sir? Pixel: I will question them also Mat... *Tiger rushes in* Tiger: Wait! I can vouch for two of the prisoners Pixel: Tell us what you know, Tiger Tiger: Coupe and Xim are friends, they do not come here working for Scraw Pixel: And that is the truth? Tiger: Why would it not be? Pixel: You have lied to protect your friends before Tiger: I have not! Pixel: Isaac was found dead back at camp after the battle, he was on an expedition to the prison cells with Evol Tiger: And?! Pixel: Evol was a suspect in the killings of Randy and Phil. I can only conclude with this murder that Evol was guilty, Isaac found out, was killed and Evol fled Tiger: No.... Pixel: I am sorry. Release Xim and Coupe, I will still talk to them later however *Xim and Coupe are released from their shackles* Pixel: During the aftermath of this great battle we feel many emotions. We feel sadness for those we have lost. Pred, Damaster, Basalt and more. They will all find peace in their next journey. We feel worry for those we do not know the fate of. Bob, Baron, Nail, Weavile. We hope they will journey back to us. But we should also rejoice, for today we have new friends, new allies. Scraw is dead, buried in the rubble of his own citadel. The war is won! Bantha: YES! Jag: FOR PRED! Intru: VICTORY! Pixel: But the fight is not over...last night CW left with three of Scraw's most trusted servants...they went to the Mountain of the Four Stars. Everyone here knows what that means Coupe: The coins... Xim: GG can't be serious... Pixel: We must mount an expedition to stop this threat now! *One of the prisoners stirs* ???: You cannot do that... Pixel: And why not, Prisoner? ???: Because you don't know the whole story Pixel: Then tell us ???: You fight Scraw, but you do not know him. Scraw is just one half of a duo. Scraw and Scribble together were the masters of death. Together they chained the great god Peter in the citadel. Pixel: Scraw has a brother?! ???: Had. Scribble and Scraw fell out 5 years ago. Scribble left, leaving everyone in the citadel bound to Scraw Coupe: He speaks the truth, Scribble is Scraw's brother ???: Think...when was the last time you saw Scraw leave his compound Pixel: Not since the ceremony of the Golden Mountain 5 years ago ???: The Chained God is not held down by chains...he was tied to Scraw...as long as Scraw remained in his compound the Chained God couldn't leave Pixel: What are you saying? ???: Scraw knew about this attack years ago...he was planning it...he knew you would release the Chained God and he would be able to leave... Pixel: And where would he go? ???: To the Mountain of the Four Stars...where he would meet up with the person he sent out on a mission to recover the coins... Tiger: GG... ???: Yes! Pixel: We've been fooled ???: No...you have been misled...the murdered one, Isaac...he was a regular visitor of Scraw... Pixel: He was a servant of Scraw and Bob never knew... ???: Or did Bob send him? - *Pixel is stood in the hut with just the prisoner from before, TK and Intru* Pixel: You tell me you have seen him before, TK? TK: Yes, he was one of Scraw's guards Pixel: Have you heard the name Isaac? TK: It isn't familiar Intru: Why should we trust the prisoner? ???: Because you know I am true Pixel: We just need to know that Scraw was heading to the Mountain... Intru: You're willing to split us up again on the word from a prisoner Pixel: If it means safety for the group then yes, if what he says is true and we do nothing to stop it then we are as good as dead. We will definitely be Scraw's first targets if he gains the power of the 7 TK: We have to move Pixel: Intru, call a meeting, I want everyone here in an hour Intru: ...yes sir *Intru leaves* Pixel: Even god can't help us now... - *BTTF and his group are walking along a flat path through the mountain* BTTF: The mountain is about a weeks walk away from here CW: How long do we have to get there? BTTF: a couple of days, if Scraw is on schedule CW: Optimistic Liz: Scraw will be behind time, Zombie has seen it Zombie: We have 5 days to reach the mountain BTTF: Still a hard ask Zombie: Other groups are moving, you should know Pixel will not sit by and let us move towards the mountain BTTF: I know Pixel will bring his own group. I'm relying on it - *Pixel is stood in front of another meeting* Pixel: In the absence of Bob and Kaze it is my duty to take control...we have lost many good men...now i will lead an expedition of 10 of my most trusted men to the Mountain of Four Stars... Mat: On the word of a prisoner from the enemy? Tiger: Xim and Coupe agree, someone is collecting the coins Intru: They're just as much prisoners as the other one. What do they know? Tiger: They are not ordinary prisoners. They are 2 of the 7. *gasps from the crowd* Coupe: It's true, we are of the original 7. Pixel: If this is true then it changes everything Xim: It is true...I am Lady Ximena and this is Lord Coupe Pixel: It is an honour, but I am still leader, I will now announce the 9 chosen to accompany me *the group stands at attention* Pixel: Intru *Intru steps forward* Pixel: Jag *Jag comes to the front* Pixel: Coupe and Xim *The two step forwards, their hands together* Pixel: Tiger *Tiger stands behind Pixel with the others* Pixel: TK *TK smiles and steps behind him, suddenly there is a commotion and the crowds part to show a figure at the door* Mind: Wonder! Flare: Is it really you? Wonder: Indeed it is, boys. Did I hear there was a quest afoot? Intru: There is. Why does it interest you? Wonder: Because I am currently chasing a wanted criminal named Scraw. My intelligence has it he was behind the murder of four individuals directly and many more through incited warfare Pixel: We are chasing Scraw...it may be a perilous journey Wonder: Believe me, I'm used to it Pixel: Then you are in, Wonder! Wonder: Excellent, and for now I bring you some men to support your community *Grinch, Patrick, Hoagy and another step in behind them* Mind: Patrick! Flare: Grinch! We thought you were both dead! Patrick: Wonder saved us, with the help of Windi of course Windi: Don't mention it *The group of police officers move to the side as Wonder takes his place* BreZ: If you're taking requests, Pixel. I am coming too. Pixel: You're injured BreZ: Not as badly as before Pixel: Still an injury BreZ: Nail is out there...I have to know if he is dead or alive... Intru: Sentimentality shouldn't be brought into the equation Pixel: I decide Intru...welcome aboard BreZ *BreZ beams and takes his place behind Pixel* Pixel: And my last decision is to bring Wach *The dark figure from the back of the hall steps forward* Wach: Then let's get this show on the road - *The group is packed up and ready to leave, Pixel is having final words with Bantha, Mat and Fire* Pixel: Whilst I'm gone Mat is in charge, got it? No squabbling, his word is final Bantha: Yes sir Pixel: Good, now we better be off Fire: Good luck Pixel: We will need it... - *The screen is blurry, a human face starts to come into focus. Then it goes black* NEXT TIME ON GANG WIKIFARE! Jag: My name is Jag, this is Intru and Wach, who are you? Man 1: I am Nachowman, leader of the Owman people of the Drawer Mountain BTTF: What is this sorcery? John: Take a drink and you will see Lydia: Deny it and trapped you'll be *Rubble starts to stir and a hand reaches up to the sky* Category:Blog posts